<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фанфик by BloodyLadyMary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401727">Фанфик</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyLadyMary/pseuds/BloodyLadyMary'>BloodyLadyMary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 01:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyLadyMary/pseuds/BloodyLadyMary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эзра находит кое-что интересное на просторах сети.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colin Farrell/Ezra Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Фанфик</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>парочка околорейтинговых слов.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Эй, Колин! — позвал Эзра, терпеливо дождавшись, когда в ванной смолкнет шум воды. — Я кое-что нашел.</p>
<p>— Что же? — заинтересованно спросил вышедший в спальню Колин. Вокруг бедер он обернул широкое полотенце, другим промакивал волосы, чтобы потом не оказаться лежащим в луже. Эзра игриво подергал бровями, задержавшись на Колине взглядом, и тот не сразу смог понять, что было первопричиной такого настроя — его почти обнаженное тело или ценная находка. Судя по всему, второе будоражило Эзру сильнее: взглянув на экран телефона, он улыбнулся в предвкушении и довольно вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Что там? — нетерпеливо повторил Колин и сел на край кровати. Эзра тут же подполз к нему, лег на спину и закинул ноги на изголовье.</p>
<p>— Фанфик.</p>
<p>— Господи! — без прежнего воодушевления воскликнул Колин. — Эти истории должны быть запрещены законом.</p>
<p>— Мне кажется это забавным, — мягко возразил Эзра, — в детстве я читал иногда по Гарри Поттеру и комиксам.</p>
<p>Колин лениво отмахнулся от его защиты:</p>
<p>— Но не про то, как два персонажа…</p>
<p>— Я был подростком! — протестующе выпалил Эзра, повернулся, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Колина, и уперся локтями в кровать. — Я только начинал сексуальные эксперименты… И гормоны! Не забывай про гормоны! Не говори, что не мастурбировал на журналы с голыми сиськами.</p>
<p>— Туше! — рассмеялся Колин, но через мгновение снова стал серьезнее. — Одно дело, когда это кто-то другой. Но когда пишут конкретно про тебя…</p>
<p>— Абстрагируйся!</p>
<p>— …будто кто-то отдельно от меня проживает мою жизнь, а я о ней ни черта не помню. Эти сценарии, как все могло быть, но никогда не будет.</p>
<p>— Ты так говоришь, будто никогда не фантазировал. — Эзра надул губы, подполз еще ближе и ткнулся лбом в покрытый каплями воды живот Колина, а потом легко коснулся губами.</p>
<p>— В данный момент я предпочитаю фантазиям реальность, — довольно отозвался Колин и погладил Эзру по затылку.</p>
<p>— Ну давай, будет весело, — продолжал подначивать Эзра и для убедительности, чтобы Колин не расслаблялся, чуть прихватил кожу зубами.</p>
<p>— Ауч!</p>
<p>— Ну давай.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Валяй!</p>
<p>Эзра резко подобрался, уселся в позе лотоса и нашарил между складками одеяла смартфон.</p>
<p>— Представь, что мы на читке вырезанной сцены из сценария, — с энтузиазмом провозгласил он.</p>
<p>— Это про Криденса и Грейвза, что ли? — снисходительно спросил Колин и подтянул сползающее полотенце.</p>
<p>Эзра многообещающе сверкнул глазами.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>